


Farouche (January 17, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: The wild is in his nature.Word of the Day: Faroucheunruly or disorderly: wildmarked by shyness and lack of social graces





	Farouche (January 17, 2019)

“There’s something wild about him,” said the villagers. “It’s uncanny, you know. And those whisker marks!”

He just smiled, eyes glittering, ignoring the words whispered behind his back.

Later, he realised: he was much wilder than anyone had suspected, as his teeth sharpened and his eyes bled red.


End file.
